Until Death Shall We Part
by xxinzane911xx
Summary: What happens when your father dies? Or when everybody, but a couple of friends and a band ignore you. What if you felt dead to the world? Well Rinoa feels all of these all branching off when she left Balamb Garden. What will she do?Ch.2 UP!
1. Proluge

**PROLUGE**

Rinoa sat in her room, looking out the window. She had just moved back home from Balamb. "Don't forget me, okay?" Squall's words echoed in her mind as she traced the heavens for her star. Quistis taught her a valuable lessons of stars, "No matter how many times you look at the night sky, one particular star will be there to watch you." Rinoa looked for her star, the North Star. It was the brightest at night, and Squall shared the same star. "When you see this star, remember that I'm still watching you from afar." Tears streamed down her face as she watched it. "R-Rinoa!" Rinoa jumped from her window and looked at her doorway.

"FATHER!" General Caraway fell into her room with blood everywhere on his body. She ran to his side and saw many stabs on him. "Leave him alone. He diserves to die." Rinoa looked up to see a woman with a black dress on. She had dark red hair with purple streaks. Her eyes were a gold color that Rinoa couldn't look at. The most surprising thing was her face. It was identical to Rinoa's face! Rinoa stood up and asked, "Who the hell are you?" "I'm Arcania, the most powerful of sorceress in the world," she yelled. Rinoa stepped back and said, "Well see about that! FIRAGA!" Fire encircled the woman, but as it died down the woman glared at her. No mark was on the woman's body whatsoever. "Sleep," the Arcania yelled. Rinoa felt herself become dizzy, but refused to give up. "No...stop..." Rinoa fell to the floor and fell into a deep sleep.

"Where am I? Am I...dead," she asked aloud. She couldn't see anything. Only darkness. _I must be dead._ "Rinoa! Rinoa!" Rinoa looked up to see Squall running at her. "Squall!" As she ran to him, the darkness beneath her began to form stars. The ground split leaving a huge canyon between them. "We won't make it," Rinoa screamed. A chuckle was heard around them. It began to move closer to Squall. Suddenly, Arcania appeared behind Squall and grabbed his throat. She rose him into the air. Rinoa knew what she was doing. "No! Stop!" Arcania threw Squall down and asked, "Stop what?" Rinoa watched as the unconscious Squall fell deeper and deeper until reaching the depths if Hell. She felt dizzy and fell in herself. Everything was gone, including Squall. There was no point to live anymore.

"RINOA!" Rinoa jolted up to see a boy with blue hair and green eyes. She screamed at the sight of his earring. It was a finger bone. The young man laughed, "Hi, I'm Jay. No need for you to introduce yourself, your Ms. Rinoa Caraway!" Rinoa rubbed her head and found herself in an alleyway. "Where...am I," she asked. "You're in Balamb's very important band's hideout! I'm the back-up guitarist of the Demon Stones. Nice to have you here," he said. _He reminds me of Zell_, she thought. He grabbed Rinoa's hand and pulled her up. "We're in an underground skate park," she asked. Jay nodded with a smile and said, "Here! I'll introduce you to the rest of the band!" He dragged her to the drums to see a girl with pink hair tied up in pigtails and blue eyes. "This is Ayaka! Everybody calls her Aya, though," Jay explained. Rinoa smiled sweetly to Aya, but only heard, "Why is she here, Jay? You know Sakuya isn't going to like this." "I'm not going to like what?" Rinoa spun around to see a young man with waist-length silver hair that was pulled up in a braid and hot pink eyes. "That's Sakuya! He's our MAIN guitarist. He's also our boss," Jay explained. Rinoa saw Jay smirk and reply, "I want her to sing. I want to see if he has the same potential as Julia did." _Mother!_ "You know my mother," Rinoa asked. Sakuya shrugged and said, "Only professionally. We were only friends in the music biz." Rinoa nodded and said, "I see." "Now sing!" Rinoa glared at him and started to sing "Eyes on Me," her mother's song. Sakuya seemed greatly pleased. Rinoa glared at him one more time and said, "I have to go. My father's probably waiting for me." "Your father's dead, Princess." Rinoa turned around to see nothing, but Sakuya, Jay, and Aya. Suddenly a figure jumped down. He had one silver eye and one red eye. He had shoulder-length black hair and a ninja suit. "Oh! That's Mike, our bass guitarist! He's half, so don't ask about his name." Rinoa looked at his eyes and could feel a certain SECRET behind them. "I think I've got her entranced, guys," Mike remarked with a chuckle. Rinoa shook her head and asked, "What do you mean that my father's dead?" Mike replied, "Like I said, 'DEAD'." Rinoa dropped the microphone and sank to the ground. She never felt so...empty. She felt like all of the darkness underground had surrounded her. She never REALLY liked her father, but...he WAS her father. _Why did it have to happen? Why...did you have..._ Thoughts of Arcania swarmed her thoughts. _ARCANIA!_

An orb of dark energy engulfed her as tears fell from her eyes. "RINOA!" THe orb disappeared as she looked around. She rose to Sakuya's eye level and asked with tear-filled eyes, "Why, Sakuya?" Sakuya looked at her with sympathy. "I...don't know. Maybe if you become our singer, you could express your feelings and not die inside your body, like all of us have." Everybody nodded in sorrow. "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN FUCKING THINK ABOUT? YOUR FUCKING BAND? WELL IF THAT SO, I'M NOT GOING TO BE A PART OF THE BAND!" She ran off into the darkness, trying to find her way around.

Hours went by, and she was completely lost. She sank to the ground and was about to lose all hope, when her cell phone rang. She picked it up in the darkness and saw the words, "Squall Leonhart," flashing on and off. She flung the phone to her ear and answered.

"Hello?"

"Rinoa? It's me, Squall. Where are you?"

"I'm in Balamb, underground."

"You are? I'm coming! That place is full of thieves, demons, monsters, and...look I'm so worried about you. When I heard about your father's death, I just wanted to see if you were alright. Hold on, do you see anything around you that could lead you out?"

"No, Squall. I only see darkness, like my soul right now. I'm not fine, Squall. Please hurry! I don't think I can hold on any longer. I love you so much!"

"I love you, too! I'm coming right now! Hold on!" _click..._

The silence was long and unbearable. She, suddenly, heard water splashing nearby. "Rinoa! Rinoa!" "Squall? Is that you?" "Yeah!" All of a sudden, she felt arms around her waist. "I missed you," the voice whispered. It was Squall. "I missed you, too."


	2. Reunited

Chapter 1

Rinoa looked behind her to see no one. _Just my imagination._ Suddenly, a light appeared from the end of the tunnel. _This isn't my imagination! _"Rinoa! Is that you!" _No! _"Yeah! Who are you," she asked. The light dimmed and she saw Sakuya and Jay. "What are you doing here," she asked while turning away. _Why would you come after me? Why would you care?_ "Better yet, why are YOU here," Sakuya asked. Rinoa didn't answer. Silence came between the three of them. She felt a hand on her wrist. She turned around and thought she saw General Caraway, but it turned out to be Sakuya. She pulled her arm away and yelled, "Leave me alone! I'm waiting for someone!" "They won't be able to find you. It was pretty hard to find you and we LIVE down here," Jay snapped back. Sakuya looked at him and said calmly, "She's stressed, Jay. Don't be such an ass toward her." Rinoa looked down the tunnel and thought, _Maybe if I keep going, I can find a way out. But what if I get lost again? What about Squall? What if he gets lost?_ Suddenly, an alarm went off. "Somebody has found our hideout! Damn it!" Jay and Sakuya ran away from Rinoa. Jay turned back and yelled, "Come on, Rinoa! If you want to leave, we'll show you out!" Rinoa looked at him and nodded. She followed them back to the hideout. _Squall..._

"Hey, look at what we have here," Mike said while punching Squall. He fell to the floor and asked, "Where's Rinoa?" Mike laughed, "Is that why you're here? Well, she ran off!" Squall looked devistated at Mike,"But there are fiends down there!" _Rinoa! Please be alright!_ "Squall!" Squall looked up to see Rinoa running toward him with tears. Mike looked shocked at Rinoa. Sakuya came out with his Buster Sword in hand. Jay had his long sword out, as well. Rinoa payed no attention to the guys and ran to Squall. She embraced him in a hug. "I missed you so much," she said as tears streamed down her face. Squall ran his hand through her hair. They acted as if nobody was there. "Whoa, man," Jay said. "I guess she isn't single then." Mike looked at him and whispered, "Oh, she will be." Rinoa and Squall didn't hear him at all. They were way too preoccupied with each other. "I missed you, too."

Rinoa finally got off of Squall. Squall looked around and asked, "Your friends?" Rinoa looked at Sakuya and replied, "No, just associates." Squall nodded and glared at Mike. _I have a bad feeling about him_, Squall thought to himself. He turned back to Rinoa with a smile. Rinoa smiled back and asked Jay, "How do we get out of here?" Jay looked at her and then at Sakuya. Sakuya whispered something to jay. Jay nodded and said, "I'll show you if you'll be a part of our band, Demon Stones." Rinoa turned away from Squall with anger in her eyes. She yelled, "Not this again, Jay. I already said no." Jay turned away and said, "Then I guess you'll have to stay." Mike decided to cut in and said, "I'll show you out, then." Rinoa looked at him shocked. Mike passed his members and said, "Let's go." Squall glared at him and heard Jay, "Mike! You traitor!" Mike rushed Rinoa and Squall into the next tunnel and said, "I'm getting her to join. Don't worry."

"Here we are!" Moonlight shown on Rinoa's delicate skin as she felt a cold breeze swift by her. She looked at Mike and said, "Thank you, Mike. That was...wait! What will they do?" Mike shrugged and said, "Who knows, but I want to ask you a favor." He got closer to her and said, "Please join us. We saved your life. If that's not all, I led you out against there wishes. If not for us, then for me. Please, Rinoa." Rinoa looked down and automatically knew that he was right. She smiled at him and said, "Okay, but only because you saved my life." He smiled back and nodded. She watched as he disappeared into the darkness. "What was that about," Squall asked. Rinoa looked at him and said, "Just saying farewells." Squall nodded and said, "I don't trust that MIKE. I just get a bad vibe from him." _Is he jealous?_ Rinoa smiled and said, "You always have a bad vibe." Squall wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Do not." He kissed her cheek, making Rinoa tingle all over. "How long has it been," she asked. "A year," Squall replied. Rinoa smiled and said, "Funny. It seemed longer." Squall chuckled and turned her face toward him. "You're not lying," he replied. He placed his lips on hers and gave her a memorable kiss. When they parted he let go of her and said, "We better go. After all, Laguna's probably getting worried." Squall passed her and noticed a pain on his head. He touched his head and felt something wet. He placed his hand under the moonlight and saw something. Blood. He looked at back at Rinoa and saw her in shock. He felt the blood trickle down his neck. He smiled and said, "It's nothing. Come on, let's go." Rinoa walked up to him and placed her hand on his head. She felt the warm blood come across her palm. She kept it there and said, "I'll heal you." She whispered, "Cure." The blood began to dry on Squall's scalp. Squall pulled her hand off of him and looked at it. Blood had almost covered it completely. She smiled and said, "All better." He smiled and replied, "Yeah, thanks to you." Rinoa walked hand-in-hand with Squall back to his motorcycle.

"You have a motorcycle?" Squall nodded as he gave her a helmet. She placed it on her head and hopped on. Squall laughed and said, "I'm driving." Rinoa smiled and scooted back. Squall got on and placed his helmet on and asked, "Ready?" Rinoa nodded as Squall reved it up and sped off. Rinoa screamed as Squall went in the path of a corvette. Squall drove over while laughing. Rinoa screamed, "You idiot!" Squall smiled and said, "At least, I'm YOUR idiot." Rinoa giggled under breath and hugged him. Squall laughed and said, "We're almost there." "Oh, already," she complained. Squall nodded and said, "Laguna will probably kill me." Rinoa though about what he just said. _Laguna. He calls his father by his first name. He doesn't appreciate him like he should._ "He's your father, right?" Squall nodded. "You need to appreciate him more. You never know when he'll...leave you," she said on the verge of tears. Squall heard her voice begin to quiver as she said, "I took Caraway for granted. He just wanted to be my dad, but I pushed him away. Some daughter I am." Squall pulled over by the Garden and turned his motorcycle over. He took off his helmet and put it on the motorcycle. He took off Rinoa's helmet and place his forehead on her's. "It wasn't your fault that he died. It'll never be your fault. He would've wanted you to be happy. So don't cry. Try to make him happy now. The past is the past. Please, don't blame yourself," he said. Rinoa looked into his eyes and smiled. "I love you, Squall." Squall looked at her in shock. He smiled and replied, "I love you, too." They kissed each other, not wanting to go.


End file.
